DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract) The purpose of this Hypertension Training Program is to train individuals for academic positions in the field of hypertension. The Training Program is divided into three components: (1) the core program, (2) didactic sessions and (3) on-going activities and research experiences. The program begins with a broad interdisciplinary core consisting of lectures, laboratory demonstration exercises and seminars that provide all trainees with broad exposure to the research endeavor, with particular focus on endocrine, renal and cardiovascular physiology, pathophysiology, laboratory and patient-oriented research in hypertension. For trainees entering patient-oriented investigation a special didactic program (Scholars in Clinical Medicine) provides them with an in-depth, structured 2-year curriculum. Thus, there are two training tracks: one for trainees with M.D. and/or Ph.D. interested in laboratory investigation and one for trainees primarily with M.D. interested in patient-oriented research. The preceptors in the Training Program have research focus directed from the point of view of endocrinologist, cardiologist and nephrologist. They approach the study of pathophysiology using simplified models provided by in vitro systems, electrophysiology, molecular biology and molecular genetics. The program also offers the opportunity for trainees to gain experience in such diverse areas as: molecular biology, transgenic animal technology, electrophysiology, signal transduction, receptor techniques, isolation and purification of biologically active compounds, human and animal genetics, and detailed in-depth assessment of the factors regulating blood pressure in animal models or in humans. Trainees entering the program will fall into three categories: 60 percent of the post-doctoral trainees will have an M.D. degree and will have completed three to four years of a medical residency and/or a clinical subspecialty fellowship; 40% of the post-doctoral trainees will have completed their Ph.D. degree with or without an M.D. degree. The criteria for selecting an individual trainee will include: letters of recommendation from prior supervisors, previous training experience, research interests, and the results of a personal interview. Funds are requested to support eight full-time post-doctoral trainees. The faculty involved in this Training Program represents a large group of individuals from various disciplines with vast expertise in the tools of laboratory and clinical investigation who are committed to the training of future academic scientists in the field of hypertension.